Karmy one-shot
by iLoveFreeDom
Summary: Karmy one-shots.
1. Tell Me You Don't

**Tell Me You Don't**

"Amy?" I hear a familiar voice. "Amy?" Karma said as she walked into my room. I've been ignoring her for the past few days. Ever since she's been with Liam she's been to busy to even be my friend or hang out with me and do the things we always do before.

After kissing her at the Homecoming Assembly, i can't stop thinking about the kiss. I ignored the feelings that i get everyday that's growing inside of me but it didn't work. I'm falling in love with her. It hurts to see her and Liam together, kissing, making out and all that. I wish it was me that was with her instead of Liam.

"Amy, i'm coming in" Karma said,pulling me out of my thoughts. "Amy, we need to talk." Karma said as she walked towards me. I've been pacing around the room for god knows how long.

"There's nothing to talk about Karma." I said, looking at her. Oh god.. those eyes.

" You lied to me" Karma said.

"What are you talking about, Karma? If this is about you and Liam i don't want to hear it." I said, annoyed.

"I broke up with him" Karma said, tears in her eyes.

"What? Why? I thought you were happy with him" I said, feeling bad, walking towards her.

"I-i was never happy with him, Amy" she said, looking at me with teary eyes.

Now i was confuse. What does she mean by that? " What? Karma... i'm so sorry.. Are you okay?" i asked, concerned.

"Amy... you lied to me" Karma said, looking at me, changing the subject. I took a step back.

"What are talking about? Lied about what?" I was confuse now.

"Amy... l-look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me" She said through tears. Crap. What am i suppose to say? Crap. How did she know? I told her i don't, not anymore but i lied.

"I-I..." I looked down i didn't know what to say.

"Please... look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me" Karma repeated again.

"I told you already, Karma. I don't have to repeat myself" I didn't want to be angry at her.

"That was last month, Amy. I need to hear it now" She said taking a step towards me but i took a step back.

"I-I... Karma.." Tears were now stinging my eyes. "Karma.. I-I can't.. I can't do that.." I said with tears threatening to fall.

"That's what i thought" Karma said before lunging herself onto me, kissing me hard with her left hand on my cheek and the other on my shoulder. I was surprised at first but i melted into the kiss and kissed her back with passion and put my hands on her waist and deepen the kiss. She smiled into the kiss and that made my heart smile and my lips curved upwards, smiling into the kiss. When air becomes a problem, we pulled away. Pressing our foreheads together, looking into each others eyes. Damn those eyes for making me melt.

"Woah" she said, looking at me, smiling.

"I know" i said, smiling like a idiot.

"I love you too, dork." She said.

"Wha-" i was cut off with another kiss from her. We pulled away after.

"I love you more" I said smiling

**I hope you guys enjoyed that one. I just came up with it while reading a story. KARMY FTW!**


	2. Jealous

**Jealous**

"Amy?" Karma called.

"Yeah?"

"What's happening? We were just talking." Karma said, sitting on the bed next to Amy.

Karma knew how much Amy liked her and Amy knew how much Karma liked her too. But watching her talking and laughing at another girls still made her feel jealous. They never talked about getting together or anything like that. They just acted like a couple but none of them ever asked the other one out.

"Well, you might be but she was definitely into you." Amy said, sighing, lying down on the bed.

"Hayley and me, we're just friends." Karma said, looking at Amy worriedly.

"Sure." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

Karma frowned. "You know Amy, we're not even an item so I don't get why you have to be jealous if I talk to other girls." Karma said, crossing her arms.

Ouch, Amy thought.

Amy got off the bed.

"Yeah, you're right. We're not." Amy grabbed her bag and left Karma's room.

"Amy!" Amy ignored her. "Amy come on. Let's talk about this." But Amy was already out the door.

Amy walked home with her earpods stuffed in, blocking the world and just thinking. She really liked Karma- No wait. She loves her. She just can't stand the idea of Karma with someone else or if she's talking to another girl whe they're not together. She's afraid that Karma might move on and leave her behind. As she was about to make a turn around the corner she bumped into someone.

"Shit! I'm so sorry I-" She looked up and stopped talking realizing that it was Hayley. She rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Hey." Hayley grabs her wrist which Amy pulled back.

"What do you want, Hayley?" Amy said, obviously annoyed.

"Jeez, what's your deal?" Hayley said.

"Look, I gotta go, okay? I don't have time for this." Amy started walking away but Hayley stopped her.

"Do you know where Karma's house is?" Hayley asks, oblivious to the fact that Amy loves Karma or she's just ignoring that.

"Amy!" Both Hayley and Amy turned to where the voice was coming from and saw it was Karma running towards them.

"Oh, there she is." Amy frowned at Hayley. Karma stopped right infront both of them panting.

"Hey, I was actually looking for your house. I couldn't find it but I ran into Amy on the way." Hayley said, innocently causing Amy to roll her eyes, shoving her hands in her pocket.

"Oh, you were?" Karma frowned. Not remembering asking Hayley to come over. But she just shook it off anyways.

"Amy we need to talk." Karma said, looking at her.

"Sorry, Karms. I gotta go." She gave a smile that disappeared instantly.

"You know Karma, you're really sexy and I'm into you. How bout you hit me up at the bar where I work at?" Hayley asked, smiling like an idiot.

Like she'd say yes, Amy thought.

"Umm.. I-I don't know. I don't think I can." Karma said then her phone went off. She picked it up.

"Hello?... Yeah, okay." She hung up. "Look, I gotta go. Amy, I'll text you. Hayley, I'm afraid I can't talk right now. Sorry. I'll see you guys at school." Karma said then left both Hayley and Amy standing there.

"Look, Amy, you and Karma aren't dating so you can't act like her girlfriend or tell me to stay away her. It's her decision." Hayley said, challenging Amy with a smirk on her lips.

"True. But you were coming on her pretty fast."

"Why, are you jealous?" Hayley smirked again, crossing her arms.

"I like her okay. She's a great girl. I don't want you with her. Pretty sure she's already know that."

"It's not your call. You don't get to decide with she'll be with, Amy."

"Then was she into me? And talking to me. Not to mention, flirting with me." Hayley smirk again. Amy just wanted to punch that smirk off her face.

"Who says she's into you?" It was Amy's turn to challenge her.

"I'm coming fast on her cause that's how I roll. She's sexy and cool. I like her. I wanna get to know her. Once, we get to know each other, we'll click." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna have an argument over her." Amy then walked away and to her house. Leaving Hayley to just walk to Karma's house not caring whether she's busy or not.

**The next day in school **

Amy drove to school, parking her car. While she was doing that she saw Karma and Hayley talking and laughing and Hayley's hand on Karma's waist. Amy was annoyed and jealous cause of this. She got down from her car and just went straight to her locker. Ignoring the looks she got from Karma. Karma knew what was going on.

Amy was jealous.

On her way to the locker she ran into Shane.

"Hey, sista!" Shane greeted her and put his hand up, waiting for a high-five from Amy but it didn't come. Instead he looked at Amy. Shane knew something was up.

"Hey, are you okay? You seen a little off today." Shane asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy said, sternly, opening her locker.

"Hmm, is this about Karma? Is it cause she's with that Hayley girl?" Shane made a face at the name Hayley. Amy looked at him.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"I'm Shane Harvey. I know everything." Shane winked. "They've been talking the whole day since Karma arrived in school. Apparently, Hayley was waiting for Karma to come to school so she could talk to her." Shane said, leaning against the locker.

Amy's blood boiled. Fucking Hayley. She knows how much Amy likes Karma. She's just trying to get under her skin and it's working.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Amy said, slamming her locker shut then walking away looking for Karma and Hayley.

Amy walked around the whole school to find them but they were nowhere to be found. She kept going and going looking for them. She'd asked around but everyone just shrugged. After going around the school she found them at the court. Hayley was taking a step closing towards Karma and Amy saw how uncomfortable she looked so she marched up to them and shoving Hayley aside.

"Get away from her, Hayley. Like I said, you're making her uncomfortable." Amy said, stepping in between them.

"You get away from her." Hayley took a step towards Amy.

"I"m go-" Amy started but Karma stopped her.

"Amy stop. Hayley, Amy's right, you are making me uncomfortable. I'm sorry but I'm not into you like that, Hayley. Just as a friend." Karma send Hayley a friendly smile.

Hayley just nodded.

"It's okay. I get it."

"You don't get shit. You'll just keep com-" Amy interrupted her.

"Amy! I said stop it." Karma said, holding Amy's arm, making sure she doesn't lunge at Hayley. Knowing Amy she would.

"It's okay. I'll just get going. I'll see you around, Karma." Hayley said then waved at Karma.

"No, you won't." Amy said. Karma pulled her back.

"Enough Amy." Amy crossed her arms. "I wanna talk to you." Karma said.

"You said you'd text me yesterday. I didn't get any texts from you." Amy said. Karma facepalmed herself.

"Shit. Amy, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. My mom needed my help then Hayley came over.

"You were with Hayley? I thought she made you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, I know. She does. But she just came without me knowing. I'm sorry."

Amy sigh.

"It's okay, Karma. I should be sorry. I've been acting like an idiot and a jerk. I shouldn't stop you from talking to who you want to but I was just jealous of Hayley. She was hitting on you and-"

"I don't like Hayley. I like you Amy."

"I really like you too, Karma."

"So, you were jealous, huh?" Karma smirked.

"Shut up." They both giggled.

Amy stared at Karma then her eyes moved to her lips. Karma couldn't wait. She grabbed Amy's face and kissed her. Amy moved hand on Karma waist, pulling her closer. They slowly pulled away. Foreheads on each other.

"Woah." Amy said.

"I know." Karma smiled then pecking her lips again.


End file.
